leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill
A kill is the event of decreasing an enemy champion's health to zero while the enemy has no abilities or Items to prevent death. Death may be prevented by certain effects, such as those granted by the item and friendly abilities like , or delayed by passive abilities like , and . Rewards The last player to strike the target champion is awarded with the kill, and all contributors within the last 10 seconds are awarded with an assist. If the champion killed has any transferable buffs ( or ), the killer champion gains all of these buffs and the duration of each buff is reset. When a champion is killed, the player who scored the final hit receives gold and experience. Additionally, a champion with many consecutive deaths will award a significantly reduced bounty, while one with many consecutive kills will award a higher bounty (refer to Bounty values Notes below for details). Execution If a champion dies and hasn't been damaged or debuffed by another champion in the last 13 seconds, they are executed. Otherwise, the kill is awarded to the enemy champion who last dealt damage. Executions are caused by a turret, minion, or monster. An execution offers no gold but still grants experience to nearby champions on the opposite team when it is caused by a turret or minion. In some cases it could be strategically advantageous for a player to purposefully be executed as an alternative to dying from an enemy champion; in doing so, the enemy receives no gold. Doing this on ARAM allows you to visit the shop without granting kills to the enemy team. Note that executions do not count as deaths for the purposes of resetting bounties, death streaks or kill streaks. Multi-kill The act of killing several champions within 10 seconds of each other (30 seconds to Penta Kill after a Quadra Kill if no enemy respawns). The following comments are shown: "Summoner" has slain "(slain name) Summoner" for a ...!' * Double Kill (2) * Triple Kill (3) * Quadra Kill (4) * Penta Kill (5) * Ace An ace is defined as killing the last living champion of the enemy team. Scoring an ace is far easier than scoring a pentakill, since the only requisite is for the entire allied team to kill the enemy team, rather than one person killing the entire enemy team. There is no gold bonus associated with aces. Bounties Teams earn gold rewards when they kill enemy champions. This reward is the bounty of the killed champion. The bounty of a champion depends on his number of consecutive kills or deaths. The number of consecutive kills a champion has is the number of times he has killed enemy champions since he last died or since the match began. The number of consecutive deaths a champion has is the number of times he has died since he last killed an enemy champion or since the match began. The more consecutive kills a champion has, the bigger his bounty. The more consecutive deaths a champion has, the smaller his bounty. Bounties are divided into two parts: * Kill bounty: Earned by the champion who deals the killing blow. * Assist bounty: Shared evenly among the champions who assist in the kill. Each part of the bounty is calculated using a system of tiers numbered from -9 to 8. Kill bounties in higher tiers are bigger. Each champion starts the match in the bounty tier 0 and moves to other tiers as he kills enemies or dies. Consecutive kills move a champion to a higher tier, while consecutive deaths move him to a lower tier. This table shows the number of consecutive kills or deaths required to access each tier, and the bounty earned by killing a champion in that tier: Tier resets to 0 when dying while being on a positive tier or when doing a kill on a negative tier. Champions with negative tiers also have their tier increased by 1 for each earned by killing minions / monsters or by earning an assist. First blood gives bonus gold to the kill bounty and to the assist bounty. Triggering effects with kills :Champion abilities, items and runes that trigger an effect with a kill or assist can be seen on the takedown page. Champion abilities Champion kill The following abilities will trigger an effect upon killing an enemy champion, they will not trigger with an assist: * * }} Any unit kill The following abilities will trigger an effect upon killing any unit: * * and * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Items The following items will trigger an effect upon killing any unit: and its upgrades ( ) }} Runes * * * }} See also * Assist * Death * Kill to Death Ratio * Death Recap * Kill/Old bounty values References de:Tötung es:Asesinato zh:Kill Category:Gameplay elements